Frozen
by Raichel Chu
Summary: Pokeshipping/AaML fanfic. A much older Misty stumbles across something strange...


'frozen'

"Toge...(Cold...)" Shivered Togekiss,

"Don't worry, Togekiss. We're almost there." said the Togekiss's trainer, leaning her head down to protect herself from the blizzard swirling around them; her red scarf flapping behind her. "Gyaaa!" shouted the girl as she tripped on something on the ground, filling her mouth with snow. "Pbth! Pbt! Blagh! Ptgh! What the-?" Said the girl, sitting up and looking at what she'd tripped on. A shock of black stuck out of the snow. The girl reached down and brushed the snow off of whatever it was. The girl gasped, "Holy crap! It's a guy!"

"Toge? (What?)" said Togekiss, then it immediately began to root around in the snow, pushing a pikachu out of the snow. "Toge! T-to-togekiss! (Look! A-a pikachu!)" the girl froze,

"It can't be..." the girl shook her thoughts away. She'd left that behind five years ago. Besides, she had more important things to think about. "Togekiss, can you carry this guy? I'll get the pikachu." Togekiss nodded, and without another word they picked up the guy and the pikachu and carried them the rest of the way to a house.

The girl set the pikachu down on a pillow, and pulled her hood down, letting her long, orange, hair fall down to her shoulders. the girl sighed as she hung her coat up on the coat rack by the door. "Set him down on the bed, Togekiss." said the girl, rubbing her arms to try to warm herself up. "Togekiss, could you use flamethrower for me?" said Misty, as she went to look in the pantry for what in the hell they could have for dinner. When she closed the door to the pantry a fire glowed in the fireplace. The girl smiled at the pokemon that had come back to her, fully evolved only a few months ago.

She sat down in front of the fire and looked up at the photo on the mantle from six years ago after a friend of hers had entered the indigo league. Togekiss settled down next to who it considered it's mommy, and the girl put her arm around her pokemon.

"To-ge togekiss? (Do you think that's him?)" togekiss asked it's trainer, who laughed softly to herself in reply.

"If I do it's wishful thinking. Even he wouldn't be stupid enough to be out in a storm like that."

"Togekiss... (You never know...)" Just then the phone rang. The girl got up and answered it.

"Hello?" she said,

"Hey runt!" said her sister Violet. The girl smiled,

"Hey Violet. How are things at the gym?"

"Fine." replied the voice on the other end of the phone,

"Hi, Misty!" she heard the familiar voice of daisy shout through the phone.

"Hey, Daisy! Are you guys on speaker phone?"

"Yep." said the voice of Lilly.

"Just wanted to know if you were OK," said Violet, "we heard there was a snowstorm up where you are!"

"Yep." replied Misty, "It's pretty rough up here. But me and Togekiss are OK. Our new roommates aren't though."

"Roommates?" she heard all three of her sisters shout, making her hold the phone away from her ear.

"Y-yeah. Some dude and a pikachu. We found em' in the snow."

"You have a guy living in your house?" asked Lilly,

"Is he cute?" asked Daisy,

"What's he like?" asked Violet. Misty sighed, her sisters would never change.

"It's not like he's contious or anything! They were gonna freeze to death!"

"Yeah, yeah. cut the excuses!" said Lilly.

"There are no excuses! We've been here fifteen minuets, tops, and neither he nor his pikachu are awake! Look, I gotta go," said Misty, as her stomach growled.

"Yeah, OK." said Violet,

"If he turns out to be some kind of creep or something, just call!" said Lilly,

"Bye Misty!" said Daisy.

"Bye guys." said Misty, and she hung up the phone. Misty looked in the pantry and sighed. "You OK with pop-tarts, Togekiss?"

"Toge-kiss. (Fine with me.)"

Misty pulled out the box of cinnamon sugar pop-tarts, and the chocolate sundae ones. She stuck one of each in the toaster and waited. She hadn't eaten very good since coming to live here in this house on mt. silver that her dad had essentially given it to her for her 16th birthday. She supposed she'd been here for about over six months. God, what she wouldn't give for a good meal. A _real_ meal. Like some of that soup Brock used to make, oh that soup... Misty pulled out the pop-tarts and put in the other two. She stood there for a minute, not saying anything. Then,

"I'm gonna go check on that guy." said Misty. she walked down the hall into the bedroom. The guy was laying on the bed, perfectly still. Misty cautiously walked up to him, he didn't even move. She poked him, nothing. she felt his hands, they were like ice. She put a blanket over him, and turned to walk out of the room. Just outside the doorway she paused. She looked around as if she thought someone was watching her, then she walked back over to the boy and ran her fingers through his hair. It was so soft...

"TO-TOGE! TOGEKISS! (MISTY! POP-TARTS!)" Misty jumped,

"C-coming!" Misty shouted back. Before she left the room she glanced back once more at the guy she'd found in the snow. Was he the same boy she'd caught with her fishing rod six years ago?

Misty hummed to herself as she washed the dishes from lunch. "Pika-chu..." Misty set down the plate she was washing, and went over to the pikachu. It had been two days since she and Togekiss had found the boy and the pikachu in the snow. "Pika-pi...?" said the pikachu, it's eyes blinking open. "Pi? Pika-pi? Pika-pi!" the pikachu sat up, and looked around franticly. then it fell back down on the pillow. Misty reached toward it, and it's ears fell back.

"It's OK." said Misty, gently, "I'm not gonna hurt you. I'm a friend."

"Pikaa..." Misty reached down and stroked it's head,

"Shhhh...It's OK, it's OK..."

"Pikachu-pi...?" one of the pikachu's ears slowly raised back up. Misty gently picked up the pokemon and stroked it's head.

"See?" she said, smiling. "I'm a good guy."

"Pika-pi?" asked the pikachu, looking around.

"Huh?" asked Misty, "What's wrong?" the pikachu jumped out of her arms, but collapsed upon hitting the ground. Misty picked the pokemon back up, and felt it's legs. The pikachu winced when she touched it's right front leg. "So it's this one, huh? Stay here." she set the pikachu back down on the pillow and went to get some bandages. She came back and bandaged the pikachu's leg. "whatever the problem is, that should help."

"Pika-pi?" asked the pikachu again. Misty smiled,

"I think I know what you want." Misty carried the pikachu into the bedroom where the boy was.

"Pika-pi!" shouted the pikachu, happily. Misty set it down next to the boy and it snuggled up next to him. "Pika, pikachu-pi." said the pikachu, looking her straight in the eye. Misty nodded to the pikachu, and walked out of the room. Had that pikachu just talked to her? Then Misty's cellphone went off.

"Hello?" said Misty, flipping open her phone.

"Hey, Misty, I think you're overdue for a beating." said the smooth voice of another gym leader over the phone.

"Hi, Elsa." said Misty. "I'm guessing you want a battle?"

"You think, maybe?" said the shining beauty sarcasticly. The tomboyish mermaid grinned,

"I think I'm gonna beat you this time!"

"See you at the indigo plateau?"

"Be there in ten." Misty clicked her phone closed and slung her bag over her shoulder, "Keep an eye on the place while I'm gone, K' Togekiss?" she shouted, running out the door.

Misty sighed as she walked back into the house a half hour later. "I've gotta stop challenging Elsa. Even Politoed's dig couldn't beat her..." Misty hung up her coat and turned around to see the guy standing there now fully awake. "Uh...Hi." said Misty, blushing a little.

"Hi." replied the guy.

"I didn't know you were awake..."

"Um, yeah. I am." said the guy.

"Togekiss, 'toge'? (Can you say: 'awkward'?)" said Togekiss.

"H-how are you? Um, can I get you something? Are you hungry?"

"Um, if you don't mind me asking, how did I get here? And, um, where's here?" asked the guy.

"Oh! Right! I'm so sorry. Um, this is my cabin, I guess. My dad gave it to me. It's not much, but over the last six months or so it's become home. Me and Togekiss here found you and your pikachu in the snow a few days ago. You looked like you were about to freeze to death, so we brought you here. Any idea what might have happened?"

"Um, i was trying to catch a froslass."

"You were trying to catch a pokemon? You really shouldn't have been out in a storm like that." replied Misty, "What are you doing?" she asked nervously, as the boy pulled out all his pokeballs.

"I have to make sure everybody's OK. Come on out, guys!" he said, tossing all his pokeballs. Out of the pokeballs came a gabite, a snivy, a typhlosion, a croconaw, and a heracross.

"Her-cross?" said the heracross, coming right up to Misty, who's hair practically stood on end.

"Uh, c-could you, um, maybe, put this thing back in it's pokeball...?" whimpered Misty.

"Croc? Croconaw!" said the croconaw, glomping Misty.

"Woah! Uh, hi..." said Misty, as the big jaw pokemon bit at her hair playfully.

"Croconaw! Leave her alone." said the guy,

"Nawwww..." said the croconaw, makeing puppy eyes at it's trainer.

"Don't look at me like that! You don't even know her!"

"Naw?" the pokemon cocked it's head, "Naw-naw!" the pikachu smiled, and jumped up on it's trainer's shoulder,

"Pika-pi, pi pikachu-pi." it said into it's trainer's ear,

"Huh?" said the guy. At that moment Misty could see it. It was him.

"Are you...? No way...a-Ash...?" said Misty, barely believing it.

"Uh, yeah. I'm Ash Ketchum." Misty couldn't stop herself, she ran up and hugged him.

"To-ge, togekiss.(Good work, Pikachu.)"

"Pi-pika, pipipi. (No problem, Togepi.)"

"Woah...m-Misty?" Misty let go of him and nodded.

"Misty of Cerulean city, at your service!"

"Are you really...?"

"Yep, that's me. The owner of the first bike you destroyed, the one who caught your totodile, and the one who saved your life." Ash hugged her. Misty smiled to herself. She had missed Ash so much, it was great to see him again. "I-I missed you, Ash..."

"You've got no idea..." Ash replied.

"Pika pi pika pikachu!(They're so cute together!)"

"Togekiss. (Totally.)" all the pokemon nodded in agreement.


End file.
